canonicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Peaks: Season 1
Twin Peaks: Season 1 is the first season of the American serial drama television series Twin Peaks, created by Mark Frost and David Lynch. The season premiered on April 8, 1990 from to May 23, 1990, consisting of eight episodes. The first episode opens with the discovery of the plastic-wrapped body of popular high school student Laura Palmer, an event which moves residents of the small town of Twin Peaks, Washington. Sheriff Harry S. Truman begins an investigation into the murder in conjunction with the eccentric FBI Special Agent Dale Cooper. As Cooper settles into his role in Twin Peaks, he meets the town's residents, who each prove quirky and bizarre in their own respective ways. As the season continues, the seemingly normal appearance of the town begins to fade as various secrets are revealed, exposing Twin Peaks as the dark, disturbed, and unsettling town that it is. Season one features an ensemble cast, starring Kyle MacLachlan, Michael Ontkean, Madchen Amick, Dana Ashbrook, Richard Beymer, Laura Flynn Boyle, Sherilyn Fenn, Warren Frost, Peggy Lipton, James Marshall, Everett McGill, Jack Nance, Ray Wise, Joan Chen, and Piper Laurie. The first season was followed by a second season only four months later on September 30, 1990, with its premiere episode, "May the Giant Be with You." Plot In 1989, logger Pete Martell discovers a naked corpse wrapped in plastic on the bank of a river outside the town of Twin Peaks, Washington. When Sheriff Harry S. Truman, his deputies, and Dr. Will Hayward arrive, the body is identified as Laura Palmer, the homecoming queen. A badly injured second girl, Ronette Pulaski, is discovered in a fugue state. FBI Special Agent Dale Cooper is called in to investigate. Cooper's initial examination of Laura's body reveals a tiny typed letter "R" inserted under her fingernail. Cooper informs the community that Laura's death matches the signature of a killer who murdered another girl in southwestern Washington the previous year, and that evidence indicates the killer lives in Twin Peaks. The authorities discover that Laura had been living a double life. She was cheating on her boyfriend, Bobby Briggs, the football captain, with biker James Hurley, and prostituting herself with the help of truck driver Leo Johnson and drug dealer Jacques Renault. Laura was also addicted to cocaine, which she obtained by coercing Bobby into doing business with Jacques. Laura's father, Leland Palmer, an attorney, suffers a nervous breakdown. Her best friend, Donna Hayward, begins a relationship with James. With the help of Laura's cousin Maddy Ferguson, Donna and James discover that Laura's psychiatrist, Dr. Lawrence Jacoby, was obsessed with Laura, but he is proven innocent of the murder. Hotelier Ben Horne, the richest man in Twin Peaks, plans to destroy the town's lumber mill along with its owner Josie Packard, and murder his lover and Josie's sister-in-law, Catherine Martell, so that he can purchase the land at a reduced price and complete a development project. Horne's sultry, troubled daughter, Audrey, becomes infatuated with Cooper and spies for clues in an effort to gain his affections. Cooper has a dream in which he is approached by a one-armed otherworldly being who calls himself Mike. Mike says that Laura's murderer is a similar entity, Bob, a killing, feral, denim-clad man with long gray hair. Cooper finds himself decades older with Laura and a dwarf in a red business suit, who engages in coded dialogue with Cooper. The next morning, Cooper tells Truman that, if he can decipher the dream, he will know who killed Laura. Cooper and the sheriff's department find the one-armed man from Cooper's dream, a traveling shoe salesman named Phillip Gerard. Gerard knows a Bob, the veterinarian who treats Renault's pet bird. Cooper interprets these events to mean that Renault is the murderer and, with Truman's help, tracks Renault to One-Eyed Jack's, a brothel owned by Horne across the border in Canada. He lures Renault back onto US soil to arrest him, but Renault tries to escape and is shot and hospitalized. Leland, learning that Renault has been arrested, sneaks into the hospital and murders him. The same night, Horne orders Leo to burn down the lumber mill with Catherine trapped inside and has Leo gunned down by Hank Jennings, a local criminal recently released from prison, to ensure Leo's silence. Cooper returns to his room following Jacques' arrest and is shot by a masked gunman. Episodes #''Pilot'' #''Traces to Nowhere'' #''Zen, or the Skill to Catch a Killer'' #''Rest in Pain'' #''The One-Armed Man'' #''Cooper's Dreams'' #''Realization Time'' #''The Last Evening'' Cast * Kyle MacLachlan 'as ''Special Agent Dale Cooper * 'Michael Ontkean '''as ''Sheriff Harry S. Truman * '''Madchen Amick as Shelly Johnson * Dana Ashbrook 'as ''Bobby Briggs * '''Richard Beymer as Benjamin Horne * Lara Flynn Boyle as Donna Hayward * Sherilyn Fenn as Audrey Horne * Warren Frost as Dr. Will Hayward * Peggy Lipton 'as ''Norma Jennings * '''James Marshall as James Hurley * Everett McGill 'as ''Big Ed Hurley * '''Jack Nance as Pete Martell * Ray Wise as Leland Palmer * Joan Chen as Jocelyn Packard * Piper Laurie as Catherine Martell * Kimmy Robertson as Lucy Moran * Michael Horse as Deputy Tommy "Hawk" Hill * Harry Goaz as Deputy Andy Brennan * Eric DaRe 'as ''Leo Johnson * 'Wendy Robie '''as ''Nadine Hurley * '''Sheryl Lee as Maddy Ferguson and Laura Palmer * Russ Tamblyn as Dr. Lawrence Jacoby * Don S. Davis as Maj. Garland Briggs * Chris Mulkey 'as ''Hank Jennings * '''Gary Hershberger as Mike Nelson * Grace Zabriskie 'as ''Sarah Palmer * '''Catherine E. Coulson as The Log Lady * Mary Jo Deschanel as Eileen Hayward * Frank Silva as Bob * Al Strobel as Phillip Michael Gerard * David Patrick Kelly as Jerry Horne * Miguel Ferrer 'as ''FBI Agent Albert Rosenfield * '''John Boylan as Mayor Dwayne Milford * Victoria Catlin 'as ''Blackie O'Reilly * 'Charlotte Stewart '''as ''Betty Briggs * 'Jill Engels '''as ''Trudy * '''David Lynch as FBI Regional Bureau Chief Gordon Cole * Don Amendolia 'as ''Emory Battis * 'Lance Davis '''as ''Chet * 'Phoebe Augustine '''as ''Ronette Pulaski * 'Robert Bauer '''as ''Johnny Horne * 'Michael J. Anderson '''as ''Man from Another Place * 'Jan D'Arcy '''as ''Sylvia Horne * 'Rick Giolito '''as ''Montana * 'Walter Olkewicz '''as ''Jacques Renault * 'Brian Straub '''as ''Einar Thorson * '''Erika Anderson as Emerald * Brett Vadset 'as ''Joey * '''Peter Michael Goetz as Jared * Jed Mills as Wilson Mooney * Royce D. Applegate 'as ''Rev. Clarence Brocklehurst * 'Mary Stavin '''as ''Heba * 'Jessica Wallenfels '''as ''Harriet Hayward * 'Julee Cruise '''as ''Girl Singer * '''Andrea Hays as Heidi * Lisa Ann Cabasa 'as ''Jenny * 'Clay Wilcox '''as ''Bernard Renault * 'Laurel White '''as ''Nurse Greta * 'Troy Evans '''as ''George Wolchezk * '''Rodney Harvey as Biker Scotty * Mary Bond Davis 'as ''Female Parole Board Member #1 * 'Mary Chalon '''as ''Female Parole Board Member #2 * 'Charles Hoyes '''as ''Decker * 'Robert Davenport '''as ''Johnny Horne * '''James Craven as Male Parole Board Officer * Adele Gilbert 'as ''Midge Loomer * 'Mark Lowenthal '''as ''Walter Neff * '''Eve Brent as Theodora Ridgely * Alan Ogle 'as ''Janek Pulaski * 'Michelle Milantoni '''as ''Suburbis Pulaski * '''Kim Lentz as Bartender * Betsy Lynn George as Maria Pulaski * Charlie Spradling as Swabbie * Frank Roberts as Father Hutchings * David Wasman 'as ''Gilman White * '''Jane Jones as Margaret Honeycutt * Tawnya Pettiford-Wates as Dr. Shelvy * Shelley Henning 'as ''Alice Brady * 'Dorothy Roberts '''as ''Mrs. Jackson * 'Arnie Stenseth '''as ''Sven Jorgenson * 'Rick Tutor '''as ''Janek Pulaski * '''Marjorie Nelson as Janice Hogan * 'Ben DiGregorio '''as ''Max Hartman * 'Diane Caldwell '''as ''Hotel Concierge Julie Duvic * 'David Chadwick '''as ''Harry Wilson